La cola del gato
by carolightsnake
Summary: Drabble inspirado en una anécdota familiar. La cola de un gato puede decirnos muchas cosas... ¿Sabrá el príncipe interpretar las señales?


Espero que les guste esta historia. La escribí para un concurso, pero estoy dudando en participar o no, ya que no la publicarán hasta Septiembre y no gano nada. Así que simplemente pasen y lean.

* * *

 **La cola del gato**

La suave cortina de lino se movió levemente y supo de inmediato que un intruso había ingresado a su habitación. Lo único que podía apreciar desde su ubicación, esto es de espaldas en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, era la cola de la peluda criatura.

Siguió el apéndice solo con su vista, sin molestarse en cambiar de posición. Esperaba con ansias el momento en que Tama saltara a su cama, entonces, y solo entonces, lo agarraría del pellejo y lo echaría de su cuarto por la ventana, como siempre hacía.

Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. La cola se mantuvo erguida con la punta hacia adelante, casi a los pies de la cama. Vegeta decidió ignorarlo un momento, pues estaba meditando sobre un pequeño asunto que lo traía bastante preocupado.

Sin quitar la vista de la peluda cola negra, continuó con sus pensamientos _"Esa desvergonzada… ¿Cómo se atrevió mostrarme sus pechos? Y aun delante de su pareja ¡Maldita mujer vulgar!... No hace más que fastidiarme, con sus roces e insinuaciones y luego, como si nada se aparea con ese insecto…"_

Efectivamente llevaba ya un par de meses desde que Bulma comenzó a hacerle insinuaciones y rozarse contra él cada vez que podía, todo a raíz de un comentario que le había hecho su novio. Yamcha le había insinuado que probablemente Vegeta era homosexual y que por eso no la miraba como los demás hombres y que eso lo hacía estar tranquilo cuando se marchaba a su casa. El par nunca supo que el saiyajin había oído toda la conversación

 _"Uno de estos días le daré una lección y con eso dejará de molestarme… No soy de fierro ni me gustan los machos, como insinuó y pronto se lo demostraré…"_

-Miau…

Vegeta volvió a la realidad, con el maullido del felino. Frunció al notar que la cola se dirigía nuevamente a la ventana, pero esta vez paraba cada cierto tiempo, moviéndose, con un tic, de adelante hacia atrás, como indicándole que lo siguiera.

El saiyajin se encogió de hombros e intentó seguir en lo suyo, pero Tama continuó con su maullido y su movimiento de cola, consiguiendo que Vegeta se levantara de la cama dispuesto a patearlo. Sin embargo, apenas se puso de pie, el minino saltó a la ventana comenzando nuevamente con su invitación.

Ahora Vegeta estaba intrigado, al parecer el gato estaba tratando de llevarlo a alguna parte a toda costa. No era a la cocina, pues sabía que lo alimentaban dos veces al día y no era ni la persona ni la hora para eso. Sin nada más que hacer, decidió seguirlo.

Pasaron el balcón del segundo piso, luego al jardín y de ahí lo vio doblar por un costado. Apuró el paso para encontrarlo frente al muro que dividía la Corporación con otra propiedad. Tama continuaba moviendo su cola, hacía adelante y hacia atrás con insistencia, mientras observaba al saiyajin, como cerciorándose de que efectivamente lo seguía

Cuando Vegeta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el gato trepó el muro y desapareció momentáneamente de la vista del saiyajin. Este lo imitó, pero al llegar a la parte superior su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Tama maullándole a un par más de gatos.

El saiyajin levantó una ceja intrigado. No comprendía para qué lo había hecho seguirlo, sin embargo, bastó con que el pequeño gato negro comenzara a maullar y a dejarse caer de lado, restregándose en el césped, frente a los otros, para comprender lo que ocurría.

Se bajó de la barda, y exclamó molesto, mientras volvía caminando a su habitación

-Estúpido animal… No estoy tan necesitado de compañía femenina como insinúa…

-Hola, Vegeta… ¿otra vez de malas?

 _"Lo que me faltaba…"_ pensó el saiyajin, antes de responder molesto, pasando de largo a Bulma.

-Déjame en paz, humana…

-Solo quería saber por qué estabas trepado en el muro… ¿algo interesante que ver?

-Cualquier cosa es más interesante que tu horripilante cara

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡Qué bromista que estás!… Oye, venía preguntarte si quieres ver la televisión conmigo…

-No tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces…

-Oh, por favor, Vegeta – dijo Bulma, colgándose a su brazo, obligándolo a caminar más lento – Estoy segura de que te gustará…

\- ¿Acaso eres sorda además de tonta?

Ella a pesar del insultó no se desalentó

-Vamos, Vegeta… es un programa de lucha y hay muchos hombres fuertes y sudorosos, que terminan uno sobre otro mientras se aplican llaves y otras téc…

La muchacha dejó de hablar al ver la mirada que le envió el saiyajin, además de que sus hombros fueron sujetados con firmeza, mientras el saiyajin espetaba

-Sé de tu estúpido juego y más te vale que me dejes en paz si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.

La empujó con rabia, pero con fuerza medida, haciéndola trastabillar. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y retomó su camino. Pero no contaba con que Bulma no se detendría en esta oportunidad hasta salir de dudas.

-Ah, ¿sí? Y ¿Cuáles serían esas consecuencias? – preguntó de manos en jarras - ¿me enseñaras a tratar a los hombres?

Vegeta se detuvo. Era momento de darle una lección a esa mujer.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió donde la chica. Bulma le mantenía la mirada a la espera de lo que sea que le soltaría el saiyajin, alistando miles de frases sarcásticas e hirientes para responder. Sin embargo, Vegeta no le dijo nada. La miró a los ojos y simplemente presionó sus labios contra los de ella, mientras la atraía por la espalda y cintura, contra su cuerpo.

Bulma quedó impactada, pues no se esperaba eso. Pero la sorpresa y el reflejo inicial de apartarlo fueron cediendo poco a poco a un calorcito en su bajo vientre y a cierto revoloteo en su estómago, lo que bastó para que respondiera abrazando a Vegeta, comenzando a profundizar el contacto, sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser pedía más de aquel salvaje hombre.

Él se sorprendió ante la respuesta de ella, sintiendo un leve rubor en su rostro. Pero esto era una lección y no un premio para la mujer, por lo que se apartó con brusquedad y volvió a fruncir mientras le decía

-Esas son las consecuencias de jugar conmigo, mujer… No lo olvides.

Dio media vuelta y voló a su habitación.

Bulma lo miró entre ruborizada y confundida un momento. Pero al siguiente sonrió triunfal, tomando rumbo hacia la casa.

…

Vegeta venía saliendo de la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación. Con la cámara en mantención no le quedaba más remedio que encerrase a ver televisión. Sin embargo, no pudo usar la escalera ya que cierto felino estaba en medio.

\- ¡Déjame pasar, bestia!

El gato engrifó su cola y emitió un siseo. Vegeta optó por amenazarlo.

\- ¡No voy a repetirlo, animal inmundo!

No hubo más respuesta que una cola agitándose con violencia contra el peldaño. Tama no quería que subiera.

El saiyajin optó por ignorarlo, bien podría dejarse caer en el sofá de la sala y ver la televisión allí. Además, no quería enfrentarse al gato como hace unos días en que lo pilló desprevenido y terminó con un arañazo en su mano, cuando ambos se toparon de malas.

Así que se fue directo a la sala. Pero no alcanzó a ponerse cómodo cuando apareció Bulma por la puerta

-Me alegra que cambiaras de opinión… - comentó avanzando hacia él.

-No voy a ver la televisión contigo – respondió sin mirarla siquiera.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer al lado de él. De hecho, demasiado cerca para el gusto del saiyajin.

-Pues esta es mi casa y puedo estar donde yo quiera.

Vegeta no necesitaba compañía, lo que necesitaba era que ella estuviera trabajando. Por lo que decidió recordárselo.

\- ¿No deberías estar reparando mi cámara?

-No... – respondió ella, mirando la pantalla.

\- ¿Me estas desobedeciendo, humana? – preguntó el volteando a verla y subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

Ella siguió pendiente de la televisión, mientras respondía.

-No…

-Argg, déjate de estupideces y responde a mi pregunta – dijo él, apretando su puño a modo de amenaza.

-Pues ya lo hice… - le dijo Bulma, apenas girándose a verlo.

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos y se calmó un poco, mientras se recostaba, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

-Comprendo… Lo que deseas es que terminé lo que comencé hace unas horas…

Bulma se sonrojo. Sin embargo, mantuvo su tono para decirle, aun sin mirarlo.

-Ja… Ni quien quisiera… A mí me gustan los hombres, sí… pero respecto a ti, Vegeta, déjame decirte que tengo mis dudas…

De repente, casi sin darse cuenta, tenía un saiyajin sobre ella, sujetándole el cuello y respirando casi contra su boca

\- ¡Como te atreves a insultar mi condición de macho! – exclamó furioso

Bulma, a pesar de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo, muy calmadamente

-No te insulto, solo dije lo que pienso… Y si tanto te molestó mi comentario, pues entonces quiere decir que algo hay de verdad en ello…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada sobre ella. _"Maldita mujer… Es el momento ideal para demostrarle cuan equivocada está… Después de todo, se lo ha estado buscando…"_

…

Yamcha llegó a la propiedad y se dirigió a la sala, donde sabía que estaba Bulma. Al ingresar pudo apreciar que la televisión estaba encendida y que Tama, estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá moviendo su cola de un lado a otro como siguiendo un compás, de espaldas a él. _"Otra vez se quedó dormida frente al televisor"_ pensó el ex ladrón, dispuesto a despertar a la bella durmiente con un beso.

Yamcha avanzó hacia el mueble y entonces el gato dejó de mover su cola, volteando a verlo.

-Miau…

Lamentablemente para Yamcha no fue el único que le dirigió su mirada. Las cabezas de unos agitados Bulma y Vegeta, también aparecieron de detrás del respaldo, observándolo, con sorpresa una y con molestia el otro.

Y así se quedaron los tres, congelados unos momentos, mientras lo único que se movía en la habitación era la punta de la cola de Tama, a la espera de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Miau…

…

 **Fin**


End file.
